


the weight of the little things

by GoldenAnvil



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pokemon Platinum - Freeform, Romance, lucas is a cutie!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAnvil/pseuds/GoldenAnvil
Summary: it was in moments like these where he could forget that everything he'd ever known was in Rowan's lab, and that all the people he’d were here.Lucas/Dawn





	the weight of the little things

He travels to Dawn for every little thing; updates on the Pokédex, information on Team Galactic, relay of messages from Professor Rowan.

Most times he waits by the routes he thinks she’ll come by, hoping – _wishing_ – that he isn’t too late; that she’ll be here soon. **But most times he is**. And he ends up trudging back to the lab (usually wondering if he should invest in one of those oh, so expensive bicycles).

 

* * *

 

 **But sometimes,** _just sometimes_ **, he makes it.**

 

“Hiya Dawn!” he greets; his voice full of a type of sweetness that had grown customary when talking to the sapphire-headed trainer.

She would beam back a warm smile in greeting; a smile that was a generous sight for eyes as sore as his. “Lucas! Nice to see you again.”

Their talks would be short nonetheless, often debriefings on Rowan’s findings or news about Team Galactic; that **_was_** his job anyway. Yet even after he was finished the task at hand, he couldn’t help but want to stick around; a want which, very quickly, would disappear as the weight of his duties dawn upon him. And so he packs his things, and gets ready to head off back home; back to the lab (because what else is he supposed do?)

Barry, the undisputed troublemaker out of the two trainers, would complain, “I just don’t see why you can’t call us. No need to take the trouble of travelling.”

 “I don’t mind it.” Dawn replies. “It just means that you care, right Lucas?” she smiles at him, with the oh, so familiar smile; a smile that only Dawn could give.

Breathless, Lucas would nod. And for a moment – _just for a moment_ – he could forget that everything he’d ever known was in Rowan’s lab, and that all the people he ever loved were here.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Replaying Pokemon Platinum. Lucas is a sweetheart. GAH!


End file.
